


Run, Run, Run As Fast As You Can

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flour littered the floor and countertops amidst the remnants of eggshells and spilt milk. Castiel stood in the middle of it all with an apron that had been practically dyed with flour, a dripping egg beater in one hand, and a cook book in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Run, Run As Fast As You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: baking holiday treats

Dean walked into the kitchen to get a snack and walked into a disaster zone. Flour littered the floor and countertops amidst the remnants of eggshells and spilt milk. Castiel stood in the middle of it all with an apron that had been practically dyed with flour, a dripping egg beater in one hand, and a cook book in the other. 

“And just what have you been up to in here, babe?” Dean leaned against the doorway and smirked at the mess. Castiel looked up and Dean giggled when he saw a bit of dough on his cheek. “This place is a mess!” Castiel heaved a sigh.

“I know. I tried baking and it hasn’t worked out very well.” Castiel glared at the cook book as though it had personally offended him. “The people on the Food Network make it look so easy. They failed to mention that people without their years of training and experience may experience a few difficulties.” Dean pushed off the doorframe and made his way over to his lover. 

“That just means you need practice. You may not know this about me, but baking happens to be something that I am excellent at.” Dean winked. “What were you trying to make?” Dean surveyed the mess and tried to put together the recipe from the scattered ingredients.

“Gingerbread men. The woman said they were a ‘fun and festive way to celebrate the holidays.’” Castiel mimics. 

“Well the good thing is that gingerbread men aren’t very hard to make.” Castiel scoffs. “No, I’m serious! This is a pretty easy recipe. It’s just the baking itself that’s the difficult part. C’mon, I’ll show you.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him over to the counter where most of the supplies were already set out from Castiel’s first attempt. 

“So the first thing you should know about baking, is that unless the recipe tells you otherwise, you’re gonna wanna mix the dry and the wet ingredients separately. Makes things easier.” Dean instructed while he guided Castiel through the process of making the dough. “Then when you start adding the dry stuff in, you wanna do it gradually. The dough won’t form right if you just dump in all in at once.” 

Dean carefully poured a small amount of the dry ingredients into the mixer and let them incorporate as he passed the bowl to Castiel. “Now you try. Remember, just a little bit.” Castiel let a small amount dump into the mixing bowl and coughed as a cloud of flour puffed into his face. 

“Is that supposed to happen?” Castiel squinted at the mixer as it continued to churn away at the dough. 

“I don’t know if ‘supposed to’ is the right word, but yeah, it’s pretty normal.” Dean let Castiel add the rest of the dry ingredients and made sure that they were fully incorporated before he shut off the mixer and pulled the beaters out of the dough. He handed a spatula to Castiel and showed him how to get the dough unstuck from the beaters. 

“So now we need to split the dough into halves, roll it into balls, and let it chill in the fridge for an hour.” Dean grabbed a few sheets of wax paper and spread them on the counter. He tossed some flour over the paper and made sure it was spread evenly. He lifted the bowl up over the wax paper and showed Castiel how to get the dough out of the bowl and onto the floured paper. “Okay, so now we’re gonna knead the dough just enough so that it comes together the rest of the way, and then we’re gonna split it into two balls.” 

Dean got lost in watching Castiel’s nimble hands knead the spiced dough and form it into two balls. It took him a few minutes to snap out of his stupor and realize that Castiel was talking to him. “I’m sorry, what?” Castiel gave him a knowing smirk.

“I said, what do we do now?” Dean flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck as he grabbed a container of plastic wrap from the drawer. 

“Now, we wrap these babies in some plastic wrap,” Dean struggled to tear the plastic wrap off. “And we let ‘em sit in the fridge for an hour.” Castiel took the container out of Dean’s hands and tore the plastic wrap with ease. He quickly wrapped the dough in the plastic wrap and placed them on the shelf in the refrigerator. 

“Done. So…we have an hour.” Castiel stalked towards Dean and tugged on his belt loops. “What should we do to pass the time?” Dean chuckled and nuzzled Castiel’s neck. 

“I bet I could think of a few things we could do.” Castiel hummed and leaned up to capture Dean’s lips with his own. 

\---------------------

Definitely more than an hour later and with significantly rumpled clothes and hair, Dean and Castiel wandered back into the kitchen, took the dough out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter by the floured wax paper. 

“Now we gotta roll out the dough and cut out the gingerbread man shapes. Why don’t you go ahead and preheat the oven to 375? I’ll grab a rolling pin and the cookie cutters.” Castiel unwrapped the dough and tossed out the plastic wrap while Dean set out the cookie cutters and baking sheets. 

“Okay, so you wanna roll out the dough so that it’s not too thick, but you don’t want it to be paper thin either. I usually like to keep it about half an inch thick, so that it doesn’t take them forever to bake, but they won’t burn too easily.” Dean coached Castiel through the motions of rolling out the dough to the proper thickness. It was an intimate process, with Dean pressed up against Castiel’s back and his arms wrapped around Castiel’s. 

Before long, they had several baking sheets of gingerbread men in the oven and the timer set for ten minutes. It only took two minutes for Castiel to have Dean pressed up against the counter with his hands threaded through Castiel’s hair, gasping his name as Castiel sucked bruises onto Dean’s collarbone. 

It took them a few seconds to realize that the timer was beeping and they rushed for the oven mitts. They managed to get the cookies out before they burned and set them out on the cooling racks. Dean spent the time it took for the cookies to cool teaching Castiel how to make cream cheese icing from scratch and makeshift piping bags as well. Castiel discovered how much better icing can taste when it’s licked off of someone else’s fingertips and Dean discovered how much he enjoyed that particular activity. 

Once the cookies were completely cool and ready to decorate, Dean and Castiel spent about an hour experimenting with different gingerbread man designs and periodically dissolving into icing fights. By the end of it, Castiel realized that the Food Network people had nothing on him and Dean as a team.


End file.
